A printed circuit board may have signal lines that are used to transmit data between devices. For example, a processor might transmit data to a memory unit or an Input Output (IO) device through a signal line in a motherboard. Moreover, system designers and/or testers may be interested in measuring electrical signals associated with these signal lines. For example, a system tester might want to read data as it is being transmitted to help him or her debug a problem with a particular system design.
In some cases, the information transmitted through a signal line includes both a wideband high frequency data component and embedded low frequency data. For example, a signal line might be used to transmit a clock-forwarded binary data signal at a 5 Gigabits per second (Gb/s) along with an embedded 50 nanosecond (ns) or greater duration static supervisory state. System designers and/or testers may be interested in measuring both of these components.